Deviljho Ecology
Disclaimer: This is merely a plausible explanation for the monster(s) in this article, and should not be considered canon. In-Game Information. The dreaded, nomadic Deviljho have no specific territory of their own. Their muscles swell if provoked, revealing old wounds. Needing to feed constantly due to high body heat, they can hunt nearby animals to extinction. Taxonomy Deviljho are Brute Wyverns, and unarguably the largest, strongest and most tenacious of the group. The volcano-dwelling Uragaan and the bog-dwelling Barroth are other well-known members. Brute Wyverns are characterized by a bipedal gait, small, near-useless forearms, huge bodies and large heads equipped with powerful jaws. Habitat Range Deviljho inhabit every environment found in Monster Hunter 3 (the Deserted Island, Sandy Plains, Flooded Forest, Tundra and Volcano). They're extremely adaptable, able to survive both the bitter cold and scalding hot of the spectrum, but they rarely stay in one place for long, as the impact their predation has on the indigenous herbivore (and carnivore) populations is enough to destroy entire ecosystems. It is speculated that they constantly roam between habitats in search of prey. Ecological Niche The Deviljho easily assert themselves as "Super Predators" in any conceivable habitat they find themselves and are challenged by little to nothing, apart from other Deviljho. The long-ago healed gashes visible in their sides suggest that they constantly engage in titanic battles against creatures both as vicious and sizable as themselves, such as the heavily armored Uragaan, or the strong, lava-dwelling Leviathan Agnaktor. These battles, of course, are simply due to the local monsters' defense of their turf, as the Deviljho prefer to feast on the more abundant and defenseless population of herbivores. Even so, they remain both large and powerful enough to dominate practically any encounter, minor or major. They're both carnivores and scavengers; they will ravenously kill and eat herbivores such as Popo and Aptonoth (and possibly small Bird Wyverns, such as Great Jaggi or Great Baggi), but they won't pass up the opportunity on a free meal, and will thusly eat flesh from the remains of any monster, including its own kind. If it is hungrier than usual, it will hunt other Wyverns as well. Their diets are notoriously indiscriminate. In one case, a Deviljho was witnessed eating its own severed tail. In another case, a Deviljho was seen eating another of its kind'' alive''. This would prove that the Deviljho is cannibol, suggesting that many young deviljho don't reach adulthood, either preyed upon by predators or other deviljho. Biological Adaptations Deviljho are endowed with heavy, powerful muscles, giving them the strength to overpower their prey, and their mouths are filled with rows upon rows of sharp, jagged teeth, allowing the beast to tear flesh from a victim with ease. This feature also allows them to attack from a distance; using their giant lower jaw as a crude shovel, they can fling boulder-sized clumps of earth at their quarry. Their eyes are small and simple, suggesting their vision is rather poor, but their other senses such as smell may compensate for this. Their tails are long and powerful, but their main feature of note is its breath attack - at will, they can breath from their mouths a stream of a mysterious substance, which inflicts Dragon Blight onto any hunter it comes in contact with. When enraged, almost all of their muscles swell and they become both faster and stronger. At this point, old battle scars become visible on the outer membrane of their skin. During this time, the muscles (now swollen) are tougher than they would be otherwise, but the underside of their stomachs become more susceptible to attack. Behavior Deviljho are highly aggressive, eating everything that can fit into their mouths and fighting to the death with almost everything they come across. Little is known about the creatures' mating rituals and even less on how they raise their young. However, its behavior at these times may vary, most probably for the worst, for hunter and nature activist alike. It is, of course, highly recommended that one does not encroach on a Deviljho's nest, as the mating pair may not be far away. Hunter's Encyclopedia The following information is a rough translation from the Hunter's Encyclopedia 3. :"A huge beast Dragon species wandering always while living area, looking for prey. There are features and excited for a very brutal character, known as the alias "fear-Dragon" muscles greater prominence to. Reported that drove endangered creatures around the region, that must continue and prey always keep body temperature, also has a whole ecosystem in terms existence and extremely dangerous. " : :"More reddish body muscles in the body of prominence and excited. Open wound caused when at the same time Deviljho has in the past other Mons evening and one struggle, that pain by violent and further increase of plump said. Also known puke breath Brown Nikko kitchen range when the appearance is eyes! Example for missing materials are also less poop, unclear for more information. " : :"A large monster hard Crustacea, Decapoda inmost seen have a robust jaws break and sharp tusks. Too many Fang sprout from the Chin is characteristic, but digging ground with this jaw,throwing, rock has been confirmation. You also used, of course, to prey on, prey. " : :"Deviljho, with completely carnivorous creatures small herbivorous species from loose a large Monster until seem to predators target. Because no tied-specific preparatory bear instinct or seems to have moved for prey. Is considered to be predatory activities coupled with its gigantic also consume energy even very large, and the supplement energy one evil Joe always maintain a high body temperature, but that appetite is far beyond our imagination. Had past rapidly reducing number of all living in some areas, endangered with extinction event, but the cause is イビルジョー predatory activities and said that it reported. イビルジョー is fatigue is easy to fill in short time action become hungry soon it seems. Fatigue that accumulates and drool, predatory activities begin. Includes a special component, this bib tight skin temple prey and crustacea, Decapoda soft to says is said to display. However, for a more ecological, many unelucidation part, differences in male and female and breeding methods currently any unclear. Including them as the most important question under investigation. " Category:Monster Ecology